It's not what you think
by Shebakune
Summary: Maria has had a crush on Demyx all year. By a stroke of luck, he's become her lab partner in science. He's even invited her to his house to work on a project! But when she hears him saying he likes someone else, what will she do? Demyx/OC oneshot AU


I'm a Zexion fan and yet I write a Demyx/OC story first. Strange, huh? This oneshot bounced into my head recently and I knew I just HAD to use it. So here you are! For all you Demyx fans!

Disclaimer: I do not own Organization XIII, Aspirin, a mansion, etc. I own Maria.

LINE

Demyx was cute and popular, lots of girls liked him. Many of those girls were pretty and outgoing, like himself.

_So then where_ _did you get the idea that he would choose to like you?_ The girl frowned, watching her crush talk to his friends in the door way of the science classroom. The girls among those friends were blonds or brunettes, wore pretty clothes, and were pretty themselves. Maria, on the other hand, had wavy black hair, wore a plain outfit compromising of a t-shirt and jeans, and was not pretty. She wasn't ugly; she had no unsightly warts, pimples, or excessive facial hair. She was a decent looking girl with the classic blue eyes. The kind of girl that shrunk into the background of the classroom and whose existence was not acknowledged by anyone who had befriended half the school. The bell rang and everyone settled into their seats. The teacher called for the class to settle down.

"Now that you are all listening, let's get to today's first matter of business. With the start of second semester, you're all going to get new lab partners. And the first new set is Maria and Demyx. Demyx, please move your things to the back table and sit next to Maria." The moment Maria heard their names spoken as a pair she had jolted her head up from where it had been resting on the table. _What?!_ She thought. Demyx picked up his book bag and walked to the back of the room. _Oh my gosh, what do I say- should I say anything at all?_ Luckily no one noticed her nervousness because the teacher was calling out other names and everyone was moving around. Demyx set his stuff down and turned to her.

"Hi, Maria, I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you!"

She practically melted under his smile, "Nice to meet you, too."

"Settle down, settle down!" The teacher called out, "You'll have plenty of time to get to know your partners. We need to move onto the project you'll be working on this semester. Please turn to page 352 in your books." As the class went on, Maria got over her butterflies and concentrated on the class. She and Demyx talked a little and she loved every minute of it. The period ended far too quickly and when the bell rang everyone rushed out of the classroom to go home.

"Maria?" The girl stopped packing her bag and looked up at Demyx. "Since we have lots to do to get started on this project, do you want to work on it at my house?" It took all her self control to not holler out for joy right then and there.

"One moment." She told him. Flipping out her cell phone she dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. "Hi Mom, it's me. Yeah, I'm fine, but I've got this new science project that was given to us today and my new lab partner wants to know if I can come over to his house and work on it with him." She turned to Demyx, "Are there adults there?"

"Five."

"Five. Yes. Yes. I'll call you when I get there and give you the address. I love you too Mom. Bye." She put her cell phone back, "She said yes."

IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9

As they drove along to road to Demyx's house, Maria was abuzz with questions. _What kind of house does he live in? Who does he live with? What are his parents like? Does he have siblings?_ She didn't have to think for long, Demyx beat her to the questions. "So, what's your family like?"

She sighed with relief, "I live with my Mom and Dad. Mom stays at home and Dad works at the pharmacy."

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Pop mostly but I like guitar- especially guitar solos."

Demyx grinned, "Really? Did you know I play guitar?"

"Cool!"

"Well, it's a version of the guitar really. It's called a Sitar."

"I've never heard of it."

"Not many have."

"Do you like to read?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"I LOVE to read! Especially mystery novels."

"That sounds like my friend Zexion."

Maria thought for a moment, "Does he by chance have silver hair that hangs over one eye?"

Demyx glanced at her surprised for a moment, "Yeah he does. Though it's not exactly silver it's more..."

"Blue-purplish-silver?"

Demyx laughed, "Exactly. Do you know him?"

"No but he's been a frequent customer at my Dad's store lately."

"What's he buy?"

"It's always a bottle of Aspirin."

Demyx's expression changed to a frown. "That can only mean the headaches are back." He muttered to himself, "Why didn't he tell me?"

She was going to ask what he was talking about but her question stopped abruptly as they pulled up to something really...big.

She gaped, "This isn't..." She turned to Demyx who grinned sheepishly, talking out a card. He slid it through a keypad and typed in something, opening the iron gates.

"It is. Welcome to my house."

"This isn't a house- it's a freaking MANSION!" She gazed at the tall white structure that now loomed over them. Demyx parked the car and they got out, walking up the steps to his humble abode. Inside it was even more gorgeous. They entered into a large foyer which had two spiral stair cases winding upwards to the second level. She followed Demyx past them and rounded the corner into a kitchen. It was a large kitchen, but that's not what surprised her.

"I'm home!" Demyx called. He was greeted by several of the other occupants of the room. She counted ten: a dark skinned silver haired man, one with an eye patch, one with a cross scar on his forehead, one very tall and muscular with orange hair, one with long blond hair, one with dreadlocks in a ponytail, one playing with cards, one with bright pink hair, one girl with blond hair, and Zexion reading a book.

"Who's the girl?" asked the one playing cards.

The man with the eye patch stopped hunting the fridge long enough to look at her and smirk, "You move fast, Demyx, bringing home a girl you've never talked about."

Maria blushed and Demyx shook his head, "No, no, Maria's my new lab partner. We were given a project today and we're going to work on it after I get us some snacks." She watched him make his way over to the fruit bowl when two arms snaked around her from behind.

"EEP!" She squealed, causing Demyx to jump and turn around.

"Axel!" He growled, and she heard laughter from her right and chuckling behind her.

"Sorry, Demyx, I couldn't resist. She's a cute one." Maria looked up to a handsome face sporting two triangular tattoos.

"He meant no harm." She turned to see a boy standing next to her with spiky blond hair that seemed frozen in the motion of being blown to one side.

Demyx rolled his eyes, walking once again to his destination as the two tricksters followed into the kitchen. When he reached the bowl, he turned to Zexion. The look on his face clearly stated 'We need to talk'. Maria still wondered what Demyx was so concerned about, but focused more on the object being tossed to her.

"You said you liked bananas."

"Sure do."

He smiled, "Come on, let's get to my room and work on the project."

When they got there the first thing she spotted was his blue sitar. "Wow, it's really pretty!"

"Yep. She's a beauty." He replied, setting his backpack on his bed.

She sat down her own on the floor next to his desk, sitting in the revolving chair. "How come you live with all these people and I've never seen any of them at school?"

"Well, for starters, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus work. The rest of them, Zexion being the oldest and Roxas being the youngest, go to private schools. I'm the only one who can handle being in a public school." She was going to ask what he meant but he continued, "So, where should we start?"

IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9

As Maria walked from the bathroom, she thought about how the afternoon had gone so far. Demyx was just as nice as she had thought he would be and they had lots of things in common, making it easy to work with him. This could turn into a great friendship. As she neared his room, Demyx walked out of it. She was about to say something, but he was walking the opposite direction of her with a determined step. She decided to keep her mouth shut and watch him. He turned and walked into a room down the hall. She walked over to it and almost looked in the doorway.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"They're only minor headaches, Demyx." She paused, the second voice sounded like Zexion.

"Minor headaches my foot; you came home every day with a pharmacy bag- inside was a bottle of Aspirin. They must be pretty bad headaches for you to go through a bottle a day." Zexion was silent. "You were trying to kill yourself again, weren't you?"

"...no one would care."

She heard an exasperated sigh, "Zexion, we've been over this. There are many people who care about you; I care about you- I've cared about you since before we got together!"

Maria's eyes widened and her heart took a nose dive. _Since before we got together._ Demyx had a boyfriend. He wasn't interested in her at all. She hurried back to Demyx's room, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

In Zexion's room, Demyx sat on the bed while the silvery haired teenager kept his eyes on the desk he sat at.

"You're like a blood brother to me Zexion." Demyx continued, "I don't want you to get hurt. Not me, not Axel, not Xigbar- we all care about you! You need help, you need to get better."

After a long pause, Zexion sighed, "All right, all right. I'll talk to Xemnas later."

"Tonight."

"Tonight." Demyx, satisfied with the response, rose to walk out of the room. Zexion grinned, "I'm surprised you got the nerve to ask Maria to come over. You haven't been able to talk to her all year."

Demyx smiled, "Yeah, my heart was pounding like crazy. I'm lucky to have gotten her as a lab partner."

"You should take advantage this opportunity."

Demyx bit his bottom lip, studying the carpet, "But what if she doesn't like me back?"

"Only one way to find out."

The mullet haired boy smiled, "You're right. Thanks."

"What else are brothers for?" Zexion replied, going back to reading his book as Demyx left the room.

IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9

Maria tried to focus on her paper but couldn't. Demyx was already with someone. She was just a friend to him. How could she have been so stupid as to think she, miss fade into the wall, could be with a guy like him? She didn't turn her head when the door opened up.

"Hey Maria."

"Hi." She said simply.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay." She knew what was coming. 'I know you like me but I have a boyfriend. Sorry.' Unfortunately, that's not what she heard.

"You see...well...I've been watching you for a while and...I think you're a very interesting person." She froze. "You're smart, talented; your smile is dazzling, even though I don't see it that much." No he wasn't. Was this Demyx's idea of a sick joke? "I guess...what I'm trying to say is..."

"Stop." She whispered.

Demyx paused, "Huh? I'm sorry, I couldn't catch that."

"Just..." She sighed irritatingly, getting up. "I'm sorry, I have to go home." She started packing up her things.

"W-what? Right now?" Demyx sputtered, surprised.

"Right now."

"But you- I just- What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" She replied stiffly, "I just have to leave."

"W-wait! Hold on! Maria!" He quickly followed her fast march out of his room, "What did I say wrong?"

"Everything."

"Everything?! Maria I just _confessed_ to you- what's so wrong with that?"

"Don't play like that, Demyx, I know you're with someone."

"What? No I'm not!" They were going down the spiral stairs now.

"You're with Zexion."

"What?! Where did you hear that from?"

"Your own two lips."

"What are you-"

" 'I've cared about you since before we got together' What ELSE is that supposed to mean, Demyx?"

Demyx's face light up with understanding for a moment, "No! No-no-no- I didn't mean it like that, Maria! I don't even like guys that way! Maria!" Maria ignored him as she ran out the front door, slamming it shut. Demyx cursed under his breath, pacing for a moment and running his fingers through his hair. Then he threw open the door, ran out, and slammed it shut.

The kitchen, being that it had food, a table, and comfy chairs, was one of the most popular places in the house. This being said, everyone was lounging in it, when the duo had come shouting down the stairs and out the front door. The occupants turned their heads towards a certain teenager.

"Zexion" the dark skinned man with silver hair asked, "Do you have something you need to tell us?" The silver haired teenager allowed his forehead to fall onto the book he was reading, and groaned. Seems he would be keeping his promise sooner than he had thought.

IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9IX9

Maria panted, heart pounding. She had been running for quite some time now. Trying to get away from everything, especially her broken heart. Slowing to a stop, she threw her book bag down beside a tree, sitting down with her back against it. Clearing her mind, she focused on the sounds around her in the park. The birds singing to each other, the fountain flowing with water, the people talking to their friends, joggers' foot falls echoing on the ground, getting closer and closer. She frowned, opening her eyes to see Demyx, coming to a stop not too far away from her, hands resting on his knees.

"I need...to talk to you."

"No, I don't want to listen." Maria got up and started to walk away.

"No, Maria, please!" She froze as he grabbed her hand. "Listen. Six years ago I lived in an orphanage and made close friends with twelve other people. It was horrible and as soon as Xemnas and the four oldest turned eighteen, they adopted all eight of us younger ones. Even though we're happy and live well now some of us came away with emotional as well as physical scars. That's the reason I'm the only one who goes to a public school. Zexion suffers from depression. I care about his _as a brother_. I was very close friends with him while in the orphanage and cared about him long before we,_ as a family_, got together."

Maria realized her mistake and went to apologize when she remembered what Demyx had said to her before she had stormed out of his room. She hadn't realized at the time how sincere his voice was. Her eyes widened and her cheeks went red, "Then the confession..."

Demyx continued, "And while Zexion is my brother you are not my sister in any way. You are beautiful and bright and I've had a crush on you since the beginning of the year. It took me a WHOLE lot of courage to tell you that and I was very frustrated when you stormed out, mad as everything. Shouting at me for having a relationship that didn't exist and slamming the fron-"

Demyx made a startled noise and let go of her hand. Maria turned around to see him sitting on the ground, hands on the sides of his head, whining a bit. "Demyx, what's wrong?"

"Everyone hangs out in the kitchen so EVERYONE heard our conversation and EVERYONE must think I'm GAY now!" He gasped and he blushed like mad, "GAH! Zexion probably heard- what's he going to think now?! How am I going to explain _any_ of this to _anyone_??" Maria had to smile; he looked so much like a lost puppy right now.

"Well" she told him, "You could start by bringing home your girlfriend."

Demyx's eyes shot open and he jumped up, taking her hands in his and getting r-e-a-l-l-y close in his excitement, "Really? You mean it? You'll be my girlfriend?" Maria grinned from ear to ear and nodded. "YEAH! ALRIGHT!" Maria squealed and laughed when Demyx hugged her to him and spun around in a circle. "Come on; let's go back- I can't wait to tell everyone!" Maria picked up her backpack and grabbed Demyx's hand as they ran back to the mansion. Perhaps they could make this work after all.

LINE

I hope you liked it! Please submit a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
